


Tricksters and Treats

by QueenOfDestielLand



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cake, Dessert & Sweets, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Food Kink, Food Porn, Gabriel is incredibly into sweets, M/M, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Taking Care of Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:16:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfDestielLand/pseuds/QueenOfDestielLand
Summary: Gabriel liked sweets. Especially when Sam Winchester was covered in them.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Tricksters and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is for Lo. I just wanted to satisfy her sweet tooth. ;)

Gabriel liked sweets. Especially when Sam Winchester was covered in them.

Sure, he always knew that he had a sweet tooth that no one could contend with - and he was completely proud of that fact. For countless millennia he had wandered various galaxies and solar systems, exploring what the vast universe had to offer in the form of desserts. Cookies, pies, cakes - it was all gratifying and orgasm worthy. However, none of them tasted as delicious as when he accidentally discovered that Sam Winchester was the key ingredient to true decadence and hedonism. 

They were watching Gabriel's favorite show, _Diner's_ , _Drive_ - _in's_ _and_ _Dives._ Though the great and talented Guy Fieri didn't just exclusively explore desserts, he really enjoyed watching the platinum-haired guy drive all over the U.S. in search of the next best meal. He could relate to that dedication. In another life, maybe he would have done the same thing except with treats.

Sam had been laying next to him, half-watching the show, semi-eating a messy piece of chocolate silk pie, and tapping away at his laptop in search for a potential new case. Gabriel admired the guy's dedication to the job, as well as his incredible mastery of multi-tasking, but he wondered sometimes if the youngest Winchester took on too much. He knew that Dean and Castiel tried to divide jobs between the four of them the best way that they could, but it wasn't always easy. Even with two angels on their side, the job wasn't always a cakewalk - so to speak. 

Gabriel had found himself watching Sam with curiosity, and a little sadness, thinking about what he could do to make the other man's life easier. He certainly hadn't been looking for a long term relationship when he and Sam got close, but things just happened that way. He hadn't been into monogamy very much either, for that matter. Now, he felt like Sam's personal guardian angel - the way Castiel did with Dean - and Dad help anyone who would dare hurt Sam when he was around. The demons had learned to steer clear of the hunter whenever possible. At least they were learning. 

Anyway, so back to that fateful day. Sam was eating his chocolate pie, the delicious, silky cocoa causing him to make soft, happy little moans that he probably had no idea he was even making. It began to distract the archangel, watching his lover devour the pie with the same intensity that Sam would swallow - well, other things... He couldn't help but think about those other things as he watched Sam's pink tongue slick out over his lips when a dollop of whip cream smeared slightly across his mouth. It was rhythmic, and erotic, and made Gabriel's dick grow harder than the Rock of Gibraltar. 

Gabriel shifted on the bed, the cooking show long forgotten, as Sam continued to eat that pie. It was then that the most beautiful thing happened. Call it destiny, or fate, or the delicious fucking luck that seemed to surround him, but as Sam lifted another piece of the dessert to his mouth, the whole forkful fell onto his bare chest. It slid down for a moment or two, before landing just above the line to his red pajama bottoms and the tuft of hair beneath. 

Sam laughed slightly, glancing down at the trail of delicious white cream that his ineptitude had created. "Well, so much for that."

Gabriel didn't even remember leaning over Sam's larger frame, his tongue darting out to lick away the sweet mess. Despite the fact he had had chocolate silk pie countless times before, it just somehow tasted _sweeter_ when it was on Sam's body. He found himself lapping hungrily at it, Sam's moans filling their room as he continued to nearly devour his favorite hunter. 

That was the first time that he had ever came just from eating dessert. Oh, he had been close several times before, but now - _Jesus_. 

So, that's why weeks later, here they were in the Bunker library, taking advantage of Dean and Castiel's absence while they were on a job, to explore their newly found food fetish a little bit further. Sam was lying face-up on one of the tables, completely naked and looking entirely sinful. A 6-inch red velvet cake was sitting next to him while Gabriel slowly paced around the table, like a lion hunting his prey, eyes darkened with lust. He slowly stroked his cock while he looked at his lover, envisioning what it was that he wanted to do with Sam and the cake this time. It was their first session with a whole one, so he wanted to make this one count. 

Sam went to stroke his own length, but Gabriel batted his hand away. "Not yet, Sammy. Not yet."

The hunter almost looked like he was pouting as he returned his hands to his sides, trying to watch Gabriel as he stalked him. "What are you doing?" he asked, craning his neck. 

"Trying to decide."

"On what?"

Gabriel smirked. "Which of you I want to fuck first. You both look so delectable."

Sam looked over at the cake, remembering all the fun they had been having with dessert over the past few weeks. A few days ago, it had been strawberry rhubarb pie. He had often wondered why his brother didn't question why Sam suddenly had a huge sweet tooth, or why entire cakes and pies were seemingly devoured in less than a day. Perhaps Dean simply thought that Gabriel was just being a pig. 

Gabriel stopped at the head of the table, where Sam couldn't see him. A thoughtful but devious look crossed his face and he leaned down, kissing the hunter's mouth. "Oh, Sam - my favorite human. The plans that I have for you."

Sam breathed heavier as Gabriel moved to the side now, where the cake was sitting, waiting. Just desperate to be fucked and ravaged. "Y-yeah?" he mumbled, his cock rearing to attention at that. 

"I am going to fuck this delicious, innocent little cake first, and you are going to watch me do it, wishing that it was your tight hole instead."

Sam definitely was pouting now. "But Gabe -"

With one sudden thrust, Gabriel shoved his erect cock inside the spongey treat. There was very little resistance to it, of course, and already frosting was creeping up the front of his abdomen in creamy white streaks, but still, he moved his hips back and forth, eyes locked on Sam, picturing the hunter with his mouth around his red velvet-covered - 

Shit, he almost came just from that thought. He had never been a two-pump-chump before but the hunter did _something_ to him. He paused for the briefest of moments, just trying to get himself under control again so that this didn't become the shortest and most disappointing sex of Sam Winchester's life. Sam's right hand was rebelliously inching towards his own cock still as he watched, and Gabriel rethought the idea of using handcuffs. Maybe next time. Bad Sammy. 

With one smooth movement, he took out his red velvet surprise and shoved it into Sam's mouth. The hunter gagged in surprise, ever so briefly, at the sudden intrusion, but he opened his mouth wider, taking all of Gabriel's length and the creamy frosting that came with it. It didn't take long for his cheeks to be covered in the stuff as the archangel thrust in and out, the cake making a complete mess of the two men and the library table. Gabriel mused about how, just that morning, Dean was sitting in the very spot where Sam was now choking on his cock. 

Ah, beautiful. Pissing off the oldest Winchester always managed to bring him a sick sort of delight. 

More and more he fucked the hunter's beautiful mouth. Spit and frosting and the cake crumbs flew everywhere as he moved. He slid a finger over the top of the remaining cake, taking some of the excess frosting off and wiping it on Sam's own waiting cock. Gabriel couldn't wait to see what Sam Winchester and red velvet tasted like.

"Fuck, Sam. I - I'm so close -" Gabriel moaned, trying to hold out for as long as he could. The other man was so fucking good at what he did though, that at times it was impossible not to just spray the hunter's throat with his own version of archangel frosting. "Sam, I -"

It was then that they heard a loud bang at the other end of the bunker, and both men stopped, waiting for a beat to see if they were just hearing things. They both recognized it as the front door, but it couldn't possibly be Dean and Castiel back this quickly.

The irony was that in all the waiting, Sam had not removed Gabriel's dick from his mouth, and the creamy white stuff was now dribbling down his chin and into his long hair and looking in the worst way possible like jizz. 

Because Dean was suddenly standing there, mouth agape at the scene before him. The archangel guessed that it must have indeed been quite the scene, after all. The bunker table covered in red velvet cake and other questionable fluids, his cock in the mouth of Dean's precious brother, who looked like a Jackson Pollock painting if Jackson had only used white and red. 

How Gabriel wished that he had a camera at that moment to capture the look of horror and disgust on Dean Winchester's face. If ever there was a Kodak moment...

Sam sat up. "Dean! What are you doing back here so soon?"

Dean's mouth opened and closed as his eyes skittered across the scene. "I - uh - what the fuck, Gabe?"

The archangel crossed his arms. "We are two consenting adults, Dean-o. I don't question you when you fuck _my_ brother." 

Dean ran out of the room like he was on fire. "I'll come back later, you freaks! And you better have cleaned up the library by the time we get back!"

Gabriel burst into laughter, while Sam just looked mortified at the entire situation. 

"I can't believe that happened," Sam said sheepishly. 

Gabriel nodded solemnly. "Yeah, me either. He could have at least stayed for the money shot."

"Gabe!"


End file.
